Bloody Mary
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: The Chipmunks will soon learn their lessons in believing in ghosts. Espescially that of the most deadly...Read and review.
1. Library Trip

**Okay, my first Alvin and the Chipmunks story!! And, no, this has nothing to do with the new movie, considering I have yet to see it (which sucks). Anyways, this came to me randomly while taking some quizzes on quibblo.**

**---**

"I'm going to the library, Dave. I need to return and check out some books." Simon said.

Dave looked up at him from the newspaper he was reading. "Okay, be back by cerfew." Simon nodded and left. Theodore was on Dave's shoulder and squinted at something on the paper. He pointed to it.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

Dave looked at what he was pointing to. "That's the weather. And according to this, we're supposed to be having big rainfalls and even hail the next few nights,"

Theodore shuddered. "I hate rainstorms,"

"It'll be fine,"

"You're right. And I can cral into bed with you whenever I get scared, right?"

Dave hesitated. "Actually, no. I have a buisiness trip going on next week. I leave tommorrow--Sunday."

Theodore got off his shoulder. "Oh, right, you mentioned that...,"

"There'll still be Alvin and Simon,"

"Yeah!"

Dave got up and layed his newspaper down. He stretched. "Better get started on dinner,"

"What are we having?"

"Lasagnia." he left to the kitchen. Theodore smiled and went after him to see if he could help.

--

"Thank you, Simon. You're my best customer," the librarion, Mrs. Heyla, said as she took the books from Simon. She has curly brown hair, many wrinkle, too much make-up, blue eyes, and a kind face.

"You're quite welcome," Simon replied.

"What are you interested in this week?"

Simon thought it over for a few moments. "I heard it's going to rain throughout the next week. And Dave won't be home. That means Alvin's going to go haywire. How about a book on...Horror stories?"

Mrs. Heyla thought for a second then snapped her fingers. "I'll give you one of my favorites!" She got out from behind her desk and lead Simon to a row of books. After a moment of searching, she took out a book. It was hardback and wine red. She handed it to Simon.

"Bloody Mary? I've heard of her I think." Simon said.

She nodded. "One of the best. And I'll clue you in on a little secret," she looked around to make sure nobody was listening then lowered her voice, "This is based off of a true story!"

Simon did a small mischivious smile. Though he barely believed in ghosts, this would be perfect to scare the living daylights out of Alvin. It would calm him for at least a little while. Or so Simon hoped.

"This is perfect, Mrs. Heyla." he answered. They went back to her desk so Simon could check it out. Before Simon left, Mrs. Heyla stopped him.

"One more thing...What ever you do, do _not_--I repeat, do_** not**_--go in front of the mirror and say her full name three times. Espescially not while looking staright into your own eyes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what summons her!"

Simon gave her a confused nod and quickly left. The sun was starting to set and if he didn't get home soon, Dave would kill him. One thought came to mind when he left, _I always knew she was crazy..._

---

"Simon, you're home just in time. Dinner's served!" Dave remarked when Simon stepped into the door. Simon set down his book and sat at the table with his brothers.

"What book did you get _this_ time? Some sort of boring, archeological book?" Alvin mocked.

"First of all, I'm suprised you can even pronounce that word. Second of all, no. I'll show you later." Simon replied. They each started on their dinner.

_You'll see..._

---

**Okay, not that long but oh well. Tell me what you all think!!**


	2. Ruined Plans

**Wow, a lot of childhood stuff people've reviewed. Glad you like it! Here's the second chapter!**

**---**

"Rawr!!" Alvin growled loudly. Theodore screamed and ran away. He ran behind Dave who had just come up to tell them goodnight. Alvin was laughing his head off. He had hid inside the closet awaiting one of his brothers to scare.

He stopped laughing once he saw Dave's expression. That and Theodore's scared face.

"What?" Alvin asked innocently.

"You scared poor Theodore!" Dave scolded. "Apologize."

Alvin sighed. "Sorry Theodore..."

"For?"

"For scaring you..."

"It's okay!" Theodore smiled and jumped on his bed, ready for Dave. Alvin jumped on his too. Simon was already on his. He had been reading the book he got from the library.

"What book did you get?" Alvin asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...Later." Simon answered. Alvin huffed but layed back anyway.

Dave kissed them each on their foreheads and started towards the door. Before he left he turned around.

"Remember. I probably won't be here when you three wake up. Since this is your spring break you can stay up as long as you like. We're going to have some bad storms so I want you all to stay inside. Be good and Alvin," Alvin looked at him innocently. "Don't cause trouble and break anything. Got it?"

"Yes Dave." Alvin smirked.

"Good. Night boys." Dave turned off the light and started out the door.

"Night Dave." they called back and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning they each Simon was the first up. Dave was already gone but had left out the cereal and milk for them. While Simon was pouring his milk, Theodore came down and yawned. Simon was still reading his book while eating.

Theodore got himself a bowl. "Will you tell me what you're reading?" he asked.

Simon stopped and looked around. No Alvin. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Alvin. Got it?" Theodore nodded. "Good. It's a ghost story called Bloody Mary. I'm going to play a little prank on Alvin so he won't cause any trouble,"

"Scare him? Why?"

"Well, with Dave gone you know he;s going to go out of his way to break any rule he can. This will just to be to show him a lesson. He won't get hurt or anything. Just scare him, like he did you last night,"

Theodore started eating his cereal again and nodded in understanding. Alvin came down only moments after and yawned. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating. He noticed Simon was still reading his book.

"When are you going to tell me what you're reading?" he asked.

"Never." Simon responded bluntly.

"Theodore, do you know what it is?"

Theodore stuffed another spoonful of cereal in his mouth and shook his head rapidly.

"Fine..."

When they all got done eating, Alvin started getting on his hat.

"Where are you going? Dave said not to go anywhere," Simon said.

"I know. Just to go see the girls. I'll be right back," he replied.

"But it's supposed to rain today." Theodore reminded him.

"So? It's fine right now. Besides I need to make plans for the pa--I mean, uh, the school dance."

Simon caught that easily. "What are you planning, Alvin?"

Alvin gave him a sly smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Simon growled. But before he could say anything, Alvin was out the door and had it closed.

Two seconds later, Alvin came back in soaking wet. The other two looked at him in suprise. Then started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up..." Alvin grumbled and shook himself dry. When he was he went over to the telephone and started dialing the Chipettes' number. It beeped rapidly then silence. He tried it again and got only silence. "What the...? The phone's dead! Aw, man..."

"It's probably because of the storm." Theodore pointed out. Alvin sighed.

"Good." Simon mumbled and lied down on the couch to start reading his book again. A loud crash of thunder sounded and all of the lights flickered off. Simon sighed agitated that he couldn't read any longer. Theodore ran up to him and huged his waist as he stood.

"I'm scared, Simon." he whined.

"It's just thunder, Theodore."

"Yeah, nothing to be afraid of."

Simon smiled deviously as he thought. _Yet...Let the games begin..._

---

**I know I keep ending it like that. But I promise it'll get better in the next chapter!! And if I get some more reviews like I have been, that might not be too far away.**


	3. Truth or Dare

**I was waiting for someone to update before mine so people knew I added a chapter. -Hint hint-**

**---**

It had been hours and the rain has yet to let up. Alvin turned on his little battery operated radio and started listening to it.

"Multiple tornado warnings throughout the state. Towards the northern side, large thunderstorms. This is due to keep up for the next few days so stay tuned." The weatherman reported. Apparently, the original channel was music channel and had been interupted. It came back in the middle of the song Things Out There by Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Alvin sighed. "Well so much for my plans this week...It rains the one week Dave is gone. Perfect!" he groaned.

Theodore was huddled up on the couch. He shuddered. Simon was nowhere to be seen. They both just realized this.

"Where did Simon go?" Alvin asked. Theodore shrugged. They got up but before they could go check anywhere, Simon came down from upstairs. He was holding his book closed in his hand.

"I have a game for the two of you," he smirked.

"What is it?" Theodore asked. Simon motioned for them to sit and they did. He closed all the curtains which made it pitch dark. He lit up a candle which made it look really eerie throughout the house.

Simon checked the clock again. It read eight o' clock pm. He smiled thankfully and sat down with his brothers, lying his book down at his side.

"Okay, it's called truth or dare," he said.

"What do you do?" Alvin asked.

"Wait. It's late and we've already eaten dinner. I'm changing into my pajamas first." Theodore said and ran to the room. Simon and Alvin shrugged and went up there too and changed. When they came back down they were in their pajamas and Alvin still had his hat on.

"Okay, now tell us." Alvin pushed.

Simon nodded. "Well, you pick a person and they choose either truth or dare. Then, they have to do whatever the person tells them to do or say. Got it?" They nodded. "I'll go first as an example. Theodore, truth or dare?"

Theodore thought it over for a minute. "Truth."

"Okay then..." Simon thought. "Who, in our school that we know, do you like the most?"

Alvin growned. "We already know that! Give him something harder!"

"It's my turn and I'll ask him whatever I want," Simon said agitated. Alvin just muttered, whatever, and waited for Theodore to answer.

"Eleanor, of course!" Theodore said proudly.

"Alright. Now you choose, Theodore."

"Hmm...Truth or dare, Alvin?" he asked.

"Well, for the first time, truth I guess." Alvin said.

"Why do you always wear your cap?"

Alvin was silent for a long time. Then finally, "I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess just since I've always worn it. It's habit,"

"Your turn, Alvin," Simon told him.

Alvin thought. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

He sighed. He really hoped he'd do dare. "Fine...What do you do in your lab?"

Simon sighed in relief. He really expected Alvin to ask about the book. Luckily, he forgot. "I usually am working on some sort of expirement. Like right now, the time machne. Theodore, which is it?"

"Truth again," Theodore said.

"Do you honestly mind it when Alvin has his little parties when Dave's gone?"

"Heh...Well, actually, not really. I mean, sometimes they can get out of control. But other times I have fun. Simon, truth or dare?"

"I guess, dare now,"

"I want you to...give me piggy back ride!"

Simon sighed and got up. He let Theodore climb onto his back and he gave him a piggy back ride. They circled the living room three times, then sat back down.

"Now...Alvin, truth or dare?"

"I'm no wuss. Dare now!" Alvin said.

This was just what Simon was waiting for. "I dare you to go into the bathroom mirror, say Bloody Mary three times, and look directly into your own eyes."

"Well, that was certainly random,"

Simon shrugged. "Well?"

"I'll do it." Alvin got up and started towards the bathroom. Simon and Theodore peeked in around to see inside.

Simon whispered to Theodore. "This is part one of my prank. Go along with it and don't be scared,"

Thedore looked up at him. "Oh, neat. This should be fun," he did a nervous laugh.

"Time for Operation: Bloody Mary."

Alvin had the candle with him. He stared at the mirror for a long time, memories of what people have said about Bloody Mary returning. How people say this and she is ressurected and kills her victims in a total blood bath...

He shook his head of suck thoughts and looked over at Simon and Theodore nervously. Simon made a motion with his hand telling him to start. Alvin put on a brave face and stared at the mirror again.

_Well...Maybe I won't look directly into my eyes, _he thought, _too scary. They won't know._

He sighed. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," Simon smiled widely. Alvin tensed. Thedore shuddered. This was it. "Bloody Mary."

There was a long, seemingling endless, silence as they all waited for something to happen. Even Simon was slightly scared. Nothing happened.

Alvin sighed and slouched a bit. He looked over at Simon and Theodore and smiled bravely. But it quickly faded as he saw their faces turn white.

Suddenly, a gooey, dark, red liquid dripped onto his head and fell down his face. He turned white and forced himself to turn around. There, standing over him, was a lady dressed in an all black dress with a great blood red robe over her. Her face face was stiff as she looked down upon Alvin, her fingertips hovering over him with oddly fresh blood on them.

In the next moment, Alvin's screams could be heard throughout the storming night as the candle flickered off into direct darkness...


	4. Blood Fest

**Woh, people love the ghost stories! Here you go, then.**

**---**

"Run for it!!!" Alvin screamed and Simon and Theodore felt him shove past them. They followed right behind him soon after. A loud screech could be heard from the bathroom as they ran blindly to the kitchen. They stopped and looked around, their eyes adjusting.

"What do we do now?" Theodore cried.

Simon looked back and fourth, his mind working in over time. He spotted the knife rack and grabbed three of them. He handed a small one to Theodore and a regular one to Alvin and himself.

"If she comes anywhere near you, use this," Simon said.

Theodore hesitated. "But I don't want to hurt her!"

"It's either you or her, Theodore. I'd rather it be her." Alvin rushed. They heard the screech again and looked behind them. The lady was, like a shadow, at the door of the kitchen.

Bloody Mary frowned as she saw them backing away, cradiling the knives. She closed her eyes and the chipmunks saw her disappear. They looked back and fourth frantically.

"Wh-Where'd she g-go?" Simon asked. Suddenly, the same red liquid dripped down onto his and his brothers' heads. They looked up. Bloody Mary was just about to drop from the cieling. They screamed and started to run.

Bloody Mary grabbed at them. Simon and Alvin turned as they heard a shrill, familiar scream. She had Theodore. He was poking at her with his knife. He managed to get her in her hand and she dropped him. Another boom of lightning sounded as he ran back to his brothers.

The blood dripping from her wrist where Theodore stabbed her stopped. Their eyes grew wide as she started towards them again. They ran back into the living room, then upstairs into Dave's room.

"There's no way out here! We have to get back to the living room!" Alvin yelled.

They huddled together as Dave's door started to bang. They never locked it. Alvin thought fast and ran over to the bed. He grabbed a sheet. The door flung open.

Bloody Mary spotted Simon and Theodore and started towards them. Alvin threw the sheet on her and she became tangled. He brought it around and around her legs and she fell. Before she hit the floor, she disappeared and the sheet fell limp.

The drip. Alvin was being lifted up. He screamed as he went face to face with Bloody Mary. When he got the sheet, his knife dropped so he had no protection. Mary brought up her clawed, blood-filled hand and started bringing it down on him. Alvin closed his eyes.

Mary screeched and he opened them. Simon had thrown his knife at her. It hit her leg and blood started out of it in a fine puddle. It was soon healed as she turned back to the dropped Alvin.

Alvin managed to only get three big scratches on his left cheek. Blood came out but only a little bit. He started to cry but ran before Bloody Mary came any closer. He ran after his brothers who fled moments before. She screeched again and their teeth grinded.

They made it to their room and locked the door. When they turned around, they screamed. Bloody Mary was there.

She grabbed at them and barely missed Simon and Alvin. Theodore was lifted into the air by the scruff of his neck. He looked deep into her coal black eyes and screamed.

Simon and Alvin had no more weapons. They ran at Bloody Mary. She noticed and frowned at them, then disappeared. Theodore and all. They gasped.

"Wh-where'd she go?" Alvin asked, tears mixing with the blood on his face.

Simon was crying as well. "I...I don't know. But she h-has Theodore. We m-must find them!"

"Yes...And when this is over, I never want to do truth or dare again."

"No, never," Alvin started forward towards the door and Simon lowered his voice, "and I never want to play a prank ever again..."

They ran out the door and looked all over.

"First of all, we need to call the police," Alvin suggested, then slouched. "Oh, right, the phone's don't work..."

"Dave has a cell phone...But he probably took it with him." Simon sighed.

"We should get outside though,"

"It's storming!"

"I'd rather get wet then take my chances with her. We need to find help. Help and Theodore,"

Simon nodded. "Theodore needs our help first. We don't know how much time he--" Simon was cut off as they heard a loud, blood curtling scream.

They looked at eachother with worried faces. "Theodore."

They ran to the source of the sound. It was the upstairs bathroom. When they got there, they gasped and burst into fresh tears.

The whole room was covered in blood. Theodore's shirt was partially soaked in it, hanging half-way in the tub.

Alvin gained up enough courage and scooted over to it. He looked at the shirt. It had many tears in it and red blotches. He hugged it and Simon came towards him and hugged him. Tears flowing.

"S-Simon...I'm sc-scared. I just w-want this to be o-over w-with. Please!" Alvin cried.

"I do t-too, Alvin. And i-it will. W-we just need t-to g-get out of here,"

Alvin hugged Simon. "D-Don't let her get m-me too."

"I won't, Alvin. I promise." Simon sighed as he absolutely knew he wasn't sure if he could keep it. But he would try. Alvin pulled away and looked up at him.

"Do you think he might still be okay? I mean...this could be someone else's b-blood..."

Simon sighed again as he knew he couldn't lie. Not for something this bad. "No, Alvin...Theodore's gone. For good."


	5. Another One Taken

**Yeesh, getting a little intense huh? Well...Let's see who victim number 2 shall be...**

**--**

Another screech was heard behind them. Simon was scooped up from Alvin by Bloody Mary. She smiled in a bloodthirsty kind of way.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled. He looked around thinking fast. He spotted the rug and the stairs and smiled slyly. Before the ghost could grab him too, Alvin ran around her and pulled the rug out from under her.

She fell and Simon was dropped. Bloody Mary fell down about two or three steps, and then vanished.

Alvin ran up to Simon. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd say this, but good idea Alvin." Simon replied getting up. Alvin smiled boastfully. "Now, I have a plan. We need to get to my book,"

"This is no time to read your stupid book!"

"No!" Simon sighed. He had to tell Alvin the truth. "The book I got from the library is called Bloody Mary. It talks all about her, her strengths and her _weaknesses,_"

Alvin backed up a bit. "Wait...You did this on purpose! You got the book and tricked me into resurrecting that...that murderer!"

Simon held up his hands defensively. "No, Alvin...I got the book to scare you so you wouldn't start any parties. The farthest it was meant to go was the storm outside and the ghost lies. I never thought that Bloody Mary was actually real! I never meant for any of this to happen,"

Alvin glared at him. "This is all your fault! If you never tried to scare me or do that stupid thing...Bloody Mary would still be a ghost. A harmless ghost! And Theodore would still be alive! Everything is your fault! If we make it out of this, I'm never speaking to you again."

"Alvin I...I told you I didn't mean to do...It was an accident—I had no idea all of this..." Alvin started down the stairs ignoring him. Simon hung his head and whispered to himself. "It is my fault. I'm the reason Bloody Mary's here and I'm the reason Theodore's not...But I won't let her harm anyone else!"

Once they got downstairs, they spotted the book lying in the center floor. Another boom of thunder and lightning sounded. They jumped, then went over to the book.

Simon picked it up and flipped it open. "Let's see..." A drop of blood dripped onto it from above. Simon and Alvin looked up and gasped.

Bloody Mary screeched then fell upon them. She just missed them and they took off, book in hand, towards the kitchen again. It was the only place they could go at the time and there was still no door.

When Bloody Mary appeared, they pressed against the wall. She came nearer.

"St-stay away you m-monster!" Alvin said, trying to stay brave.

Suddenly, Mary was right in front of him and had him. Before Mary could disappear with Alvin, Simon found and threw a knife at her. She dropped him in a screech; the knife had hit her arm.

While the arm healed up, Simon and Alvin ran back to the living room. They found the door, tossed it open, and slipped outside. Simon merely getting scratched on his leg by Mary's claws holding him back. But he pulled free after he got outside. Once there, they hid on top of a tree and Simon opened the book.

"It says here that we're in luck. Bloody Mary can't go any further than the house she's in...Unless, she was touching someone when it came outside..."

Alvin glanced at him and noticed Simon's distressed face. He still refused to talk to him. He still was convinced that it was all his fault.

"She grabbed my leg, but I shut it in the door. Hopefully, she didn't get—" Simon was cut off by Alvin's scream. Bloody Mary had gotten outside.

Alvin struggled to no avail. It was dark outside, given the time, and it was hard to see. The rain didn't help much either.

Simon looked hazily around but couldn't see anything. Bloody Mary reached down to grab him and he jumped and fell out of the tree. He heard Alvin scream once more.

"Simon!!" When Simon looked up though, both Bloody Mary and Alvin were gone. He gasped and more tears clouded his eyes with the rain.

He grabbed the book before it got even wetter and ran back inside. He was deathly afraid but now both his brothers were gone.

First Theodore, and now Alvin.


	6. Stalling

**Sorry I didn't update sooner...Writer's block and school.**

**--**

Simon was scared, but sleepy. The clock in the kitchen had read 3:00 a.m. He was starting to look around for a better weapon, when he heard another scream.

"Oh, no..." He ran to Dave's room where he heard the scream. He gasped and his uncontrollable tears gushed down even harder. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no..."

Blood was covering the sheets and pillows and floor. Even a little on the walls. Simon hesitantly went over to a spot on the bed. It was Alvin's hat. He picked it up and hugged it. It, strangely, had no blood stains on it whatsoever.

Simon had little time to wonder about this because, as soon as he grabbed the hat, a rope pulled up and lifted him into the air. He was flung upside down and his glasses fell off.

He heard a screech from in front of him and he spotted a blurry shape. One he knew to be Bloody Mary. Before she struck though, he started wriggling and she accidentally cut his rope. Simon fell to the ground and quickly recovered his glasses.

He was tossed across the room and hurt his leg. Before Mary could come any closer to him, Simon limped out, locked the door, and ran down the stairs.

He grabbed at a knife. Bloody Mary swung him around and he pulled something out of the drawer as he fell to the ground. The book still in hand.

Simon put out the item in his hand defensively at Mary. She screeched and looked at the item with mild amusement and drooled blood when she looked back at Simon.

Simon groaned. The item he had managed to grab was a spoon. A small, silver spoon that would manage exactly zero damage.

He thought fast. He threw the spoon at Bloody Mary and, while she was slightly distracted, he ran back to the living room. He ran up the stairs and to their room. The door was locked.

"What the...? Why is it locked? Open!" He slammed his fists on the doors. Another bash of lightning and thunder sounded.

Simon knew he couldn't stay there long, so he grabbed a match on a table and ran downstairs. Bloody Mary wasn't there...yet.

He grabbed a candle and lit it. He decided to take this opportunity to check out the book.

Some time or another, Simon actually fell asleep. He awoke with a start and looked around. It was still drizzling outside, but there was still minimal daylight. It would definitely rain again today.

"What happened?" Simon asked himself. He ran to the bathroom. The tub was still full of fresh blood. He broke into tears and worry. He ran to Dave's room. It was still stained and bloodied.

Tears clouded his vision as he realized none of it had been a dream. He needed to get help.

Simon ran to the front door. Locked.

"From the outside? Is that even possible?" He slammed on the door to realize how pointless it was. It didn't budge. Simon was confused as he walked back to the book. "How come Bloody Mary didn't kill me when I was sleeping?"

He looked at the book, flipped some pages, and read. That answered his question.

Bloody Mary was burned by light. He must've fallen asleep after the sun rose. But now he had a plan.

The plan was to stop Bloody Mary for good. All he needed to do now, was to wait until nightfall.


	7. Simon's Plan

**I just realized something...Let's say Simon and Jeanette get married first. That means Alvin would be marrying his step-sister and Brittany would be marrying her step-brother. The same with Theodore and Eleanor...Just a random, yet awkward, thing that popped into my head.**

**--**

The sun was starting to set finally. Simon took multiple deep breaths. The book had given him a plan. Now, he just hoped it would work. If it didn't...He gulped.

He grabbed three lit candles and set them down around the only other bathroom in the house. The one downstairs.

It had started to rain again earlier that day. So sounds of lightning and thunder were heard. And rain beating down onto the roof making an eerie sound.

As soon as Simon set down the last candle, he was yanked up. He was turned around only to come face to face with Bloody Mary. She smiled a blood-filled smile at him. He gulped and wriggled, dropping the book.

Simon held his breath. Luckily, the book didn't touch the candle or catch fire.

Bloody Mary looked down at the book and screeched, dropping Simon. She grabbed the book as if it were contaminated and ripped it in half. Simon gasped as he saw his only hope be ripped apart.

When Bloody Mary got done, she looked back at Simon. Blood drooled down her chin.

Simon acted quickly. He got up and ran to her side. He grabbed her dress and ran in circles. Mary was tied up. Before she fell to the ground, she disappeared.

Simon frantically searched through the pages on the floor in search of the one that told him what to do.

It was useless. The pages had been ripped to shreds.

Before Bloody Mary came back, Simon dashed past the candles and into the bathroom. She appeared on the other side.

She grabbed at him but her arm was burned by the candles. She screeched and pulled her arm back. She glared at him, and then disappeared.

Simon sighed in slight relief that the candles worked. He stood and looked at the wall where the mirror was. Or where the mirror _should've_ been. He groaned at the empty space on the wall.

"What happened to the mirror?!" he asked nobody. He peered outside the bathroom. Bloody Mary was nowhere in site.

Simon sneaked out the room and made for the stairs. He, luckily, made it up the stairs. He forced himself back into the bloodshed of the bathroom. Theodore's shirt was still lying on the edge of the tub of blood.

Simon looked at the wall. He groaned again and became worried.

"Where's the mirror?!" He ran to Dave's room. Alvin's unbloodied hat still sat on the bed. Simon went to his dresser.

The mirror there was gone as well.

Simon ran to their room. The door was still locked. He tried the knob to no avail. Finally, he started downstairs.

He was stopped when Bloody Mary appeared between him and the stairs.

Simon backed away and tried to run. Mary slashed at him with her claws. He got three gashes on his arm. He gasped with pain and held his arm as tears came.

He ducked another slashing of Bloody Mary's claws. He ran under her legs and to the stairs.

When Mary turned, she knocked him over and Simon fell down the stairs. His glasses were broken now. He managed to get up and to the kitchen with only bruises from the fall.

Simon grabbed for the knife rack. He knew exactly where it was. But it was gone. He checked all around the counter. No sign of any sort of object that could be used as a weapon.

Simon gulped again and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his hurt arm. Then, he ran back to the living room.

Once he saw the blurred light of the candles, he ran towards it.

Suddenly, Simon was picked up again and literately thrown up the stairs. He landed with an "oof". He looked around blindly.

"G-Get away you m-monster!" he yelled.

Simon got a strange urge to do something. He decided it was all he could do. So he ran into the upstairs bathroom and lifted Theodore's shirt with caution. He felt around underneath it.

He picked up a knife.

A wave of relief hit him. When he heard a screech behind him, he immediately tossed the knife without thinking. It hit Bloody Mary on the arm, restricting her to the wall. A fine slit of blood trickled down her arm as Simon ran past and into Dave's room.

He felt around for Alvin's hat, and then grabbed t when he touched it. Simon lifted it up and picked up another object from underneath it. He gasped as he squinted to look at it.

It was a large square shard of a mirror.

Simon started heading back to the downstairs bathroom—the only safe place.

Until the mirror was knocked out of his hands.

--

**Remember: read at night! Muahaha!!**


	8. Piece by Piece

**Here you go!**

**--**

Simon squinted to look at Bloody Mary coming towards him. She had thrown the knife at his hand, knocking the mirror shard out of it. Luckily, he got away with only a minor scratch on his hand.

He shuddered and backed away. Suddenly, Simon turned and ran the other direction. He bumped into Dave's dresser and fell. Something hit his head.

"Ow..." He picked up the object and felt around it. He gasped and smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The object was an extra pair of glasses just like his old ones. He put them on and blinked. He instantly regretted it. Bloody Mary was almost upon him.

He screamed and ran under her legs and out the door.

Once he was out, he stopped and panted for breath. There was something pulling at his mind. He felt the glasses on his face.

There was tape half way through it, like someone/thing pieced it back together.

"Who would've...?" he started, and then shook his head. Alvin and Theodore were dead. He was just having a hard time comprehending that is all.

Simon gasped. Bloody Mary picked him up by the scruff of his neck and made him eye-to-eye with her. She smiled a blood-filled toothy smile. Her breath was stenched with the smell of it and made Simon gag.

She lifted her clawed hand and made a deep gash down one side of his face. He gasped in pain and fought to hold back tears. Blood trickled down and onto the floor at Mary's feet.

Bloody Mary then took her claw and ran it lightly across Simon's neck. Simon was curious of what she was doing. Why she just didn't finish him off already.

Mary dropped him harshly on the ground. He grunted and looked up at her. She smirked at him and thrust back her hand.

_This is it..._Simon closed his eyes in anticipation.

But nothing came.

Slowly and carefully, Simon opened his eyes expecting to see a clawed and bloodied hand coming straight for him. But Bloody Mary wasn't even there. He looked around in bewilderment. Finally, he stood up, anger setting in.

"Why are you toying with me?!" he yelled. Of course, there was no answer.

Simon looked downstairs. A small slit of sunlight started coming through the blinds. The rain had slowed to a small drizzle.

He ran down the stairs and to the window. He opened the blinds. There were no people out of the streets. Simon sighed in despair. He had hoped to contact someone. He couldn't get out of this house.

Simon sat on the couch. His stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten in over a day.

Simon got up and went to the kitchen, scratching at his new forming scar on his cheek. He grabbed a toaster waffle and heated it up. He ate it in silence—thinking.

_What am I going to do? The book's ripped, the doors are locked, the phone's broken..._He thought. _I stuck in the house with a blood-thirsty monster._

Simon finished his waffle and walked back into the living room. His eyes widened at something on the ground and ran and picked it up.

It was a page from the book. A piece of tape was scrolled down half the paper.

"Who...put this here?" he asked to no one.

Simon started to read it. His eyes widened as he did so.

This paper refreshed his mind on his plan. He smiled slightly. He looked over to the bathroom and frowned. All the candles had been burned to the ground.

_She'll kill me before I finish..._

Something hit Simon in the back of his head. He grunted and turned around quickly. One big candle was lying there. He picked it up and studied it curiously.

"A-Alvin! Th-Theodore! Are you there? Who threw this? Who's been giving me these things!?" Simon felt like he was on the verge of madness. Someone was toying with him and he wanted to know who. He didn't believe Alvin and Theodore were capable of creating something this horrible and mean, but he wasn't sure anymore...

Simon sighed in agitation and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a match as he did so.

He waited until nightfall for Bloody Mary. Luckily, the candle was big enough to illuminate and heat up the entire area.

Simon looked around. "Okay, Bloody Mary! Come out you stupid murderer! I'm not scared of you!"

Simon froze as he heard a loud screech from behind him. He was thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. He gasped in pain and quickly got up.

Bloody Mary started towards him again.

"Why are y-you toying with m-me? Why didn't y-you finish me off long ago? Like you did with my b-brothers?!" Simon yelled.

Bloody Mary merely smirked and slowly crept upon him. Simon flinched and backed away.

Suddenly, it came to him. The whole reason why Bloody Mary hadn't finished him off yet. Something he read in the beginning of the book.

Theodore had definitely been scared. He was relying on his older brothers for protection and they both failed him. They were scared too. That's why he was taken first.

Alvin may not act like it, but he was surely scared. Especially after he found out this was originally a prank from Simon. He had lost his only confidence and hope at that moment. That's why he was taken second.

But Simon was the oldest. He needed to stay brave for his brothers. He wouldn't—couldn't—let go of them. He couldn't believe the fact that they were _dead_. So he stayed brave and kept hope.

That's what Bloody Mary was doing. She was breaking him. She wanted him as hopeless as Alvin and Theodore had been.

Simon growled and took a step forward, taking a breath. He wasn't going to let that happen.


	9. Hope

**You know, this was originally supposed to be all about Alvin, lol...**

**--**

Bloody Mary swiped at Simon, catching his already hurt arm. He groaned in pain and backed away again. Mary started towards him. A smirk plastered on her unnaturally pale face.

Simon had a plan. He looked past Bloody Mary towards the bathroom with that one brightly lit candle. He just needed to get there...

Bloody Mary turned and spotted what Simon had been looking at. She screeched and threw the knife that was in one of her hands at the candle. Simon held his breath. The knife flew right threw the candle and it blew out and onto the ground.

Simon let out his breath. That had been his last hope. His last candle. His last chance of defeating Bloody Mary.

Bloody Mary turned and faced him. She smiled widely once she saw his dismal face. Simon sat on the ground, waiting for Mary to finish him off.

Mary came closer. This time, she was going to finish him off, for good. She lifted him up by the scruff of the neck.

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew by and hit Simon in the side of the head. Mary screeched and disappeared, dropping Simon.

He picked up the paper and unfolded it. It was bloodstained, but still readable. He stared at it for a long moment, confused.

There was only one word scrawled onto it:

**Hope.**

Hope? That word ran through Simon's head over and over again, searching for something related to it. It found nothing.

He crumpled up the piece of paper and slammed it onto the ground and turned away from it. His hands curled into fists as he became very angry.

"I don't know who's been doing this but...I don't care anymore. Let Bloody Mary take me! I have no hope!" he yelled.

The paper curiously blew up into the air and Simon felt a slight breeze brush past him. The paper brushed past his hand. He grabbed it again.

He opened it and read the word. Right before he ripped it into shreds, Simon stopped.

He lowered the piece of paper and stared at it.

"What am I doing? I get it now..." Simon smiled briefly. "I know who's been giving me these things. I've been giving myself them and taking them away. I made those knives disappear; I made those mirrors disappear; I threw this paper at myself..."

He read the paper once again. "This is my hope."

He folded the paper up and put it in his pajama pocket. He looked to the bathroom and started towards it. Simon picked up the candle and carefully re-lit it. It was small though. He had no time to lose.

Simon sneaked a peek into the bathroom—just in case. He sighed in despair. No mirror still.

_Dave's bedroom..._Simon ran up the stairs and immediately into Dave's bedroom. He looked around frantically for the mirror shard. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" he gasped. Finally, he looked at Dave's bed. He became confused. Alvin's hat was gone too.

Simon looked around the room. It was on Dave's dresser now. He walked towards it and picked it up. The mirror shard was under it. He happily picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I know I didn't move this hat..." he mumbled.

Simon shook his head and remembered the candle. He set the hat down and ran out the door. He stumbled down the stairs and towards the bathroom. The only safe place.

Simon stopped dead in his tracks. The drip. He looked up. Sure enough, there was Bloody Mary staring down at him with her coal black eyes. She jumped to the ground and Simon backed away just in time.

She started towards him again. He started to back away. The he remembered the paper.

Simon gained up every ounce of courage he currently had in his body and glared at Bloody Mary. He took a step forward. Mary screeched at him and seemed to mock him.

She put up her hand to grab him. Simon ducked and calmly took another step forward. Mary scratched at him again.

This time, Simon didn't duck. Bloody Mary's hand went straight through him. She seemed confused at first and tried it over and over again. Still, nothing happened and Simon continued on his way towards the bathroom.

Simon stepped around the candle and into the bathroom. Bloody Mary screeched at him, blood splattering everywhere.

Simon quickly took out the mirror shard and looked at himself in it. He sighed.

"This better work..."

He looked directly into his own eyes and started to say the words. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," Bloody Mary screeched to no avail. Simon tensed up. "Bloody Mary." He shut his eyes.

Time seemed to stop. Simon opened his eyes. Bloody Mary was outside the bathroom having a fit, but frozen. Blood coming from her mouth was frozen in mid-air. The rain outside was unmoving.

Simon took a deep breath and everything sped up again. Too fast for Simon's eyes to follow.

Pictures and memories of Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave passed by.

Simon closed his eyes. He remembered the times he had with Theodore. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of the blood bath and Theodore's bloodstained shirt. Words rang through his head.

"What do we do now?" It was Theodore's. That was a few minutes before he was taken and mauled by Bloody Mary.

Simon closed his eyes again, trying his hardest to keep the tears from coming. He remembered the moments he had with Alvin. He remembered how this was all because he wanted to play a prank on Alvin.

He opened his eyes and spluttered, tears running down his face. It showed Dave's room with all the blood on the floors, walls, and ceiling. The hat sitting on the bed...Words rang through his head.

"D-Don't let her get m-me too." It was Alvin's this time. Then, "This is your fault!" That was before he was taken as well.

Time froze again. The pictures stopped, and then reversed. Simon closed his eyes and screamed.


	10. Never Gone

**I'm glad you people like this story! ...But sadly, this is the last chapter...**

--

"Simon! Simon! Wake up!"

Simon slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and put his hand to his head, and then looked around. He was in Dave's room on Dave's bed. Alvin and Theodore were right next to him shaking him awake.

Simon gasped and hugged them both tightly. Tears streaming his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again! You were dead! How did you escape Bloody Mary?"

"Hold on...Simon...You're choking...us!" Alvin managed to say. Simon let go of them and smiled widely. "Now, who's Bloody Mary?"

Simon gave them a weird look and cocked his head. "You...You mean you don't remember? Bloody Mary, the book, anything?"

"That must've been some dream you had, Simon! What did you do before bed?" Theodore laughed.

"But...but...There was your blood in the bathroom and Alvin's blood in here...And why am I in Dave's room anyway? Where'd all the blood go?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Blood? _Our _blood? What did you watch Simon?" Alvin smirked. "I thought I was the monster lover."

Simon shook his head. "I...guess it was just a dream."

"Yeah, come on downstairs and eat some breakfast. Dave comes home tomorrow." Theodore said. He and Alvin lead Simon out of Dave's bed and to the stairs. When Simon was out of sight, they gave each other relieved looks and sighed.

"I'm so glad he doesn't remember anything..." Alvin said.

Theodore nodded in agreement. "I wonder what he did though."

"At least it's over! Come on, let's go, he's waiting for us." They headed downstairs and into the kitchen with Simon. They each grabbed some breakfast and ate it happily.

When they were done eating, Simon settled in on the couch. He had a smile on his face and was relieved to know it was all just a dream.

_But it seemed so real..._he thought.

Something caught his eye. Simon looked over to the bathroom. A wine red book lay there. He got up and picked up the book. Alvin and Theodore were still in the kitchen. The book was labeled: Bloody Mary.

Something dropped out of the book. Alvin and Theodore were just coming out of the kitchen and spotted Simon looking at the book. They frowned and looked at each other. Simon picked up the paper and read it. It was bloodstained. One word was scrawled on it.

**Hope.**

They were expecting Simon to yell or something. But, instead, his smile grew wider. He folded the paper up and returned it into his pajama pocket. He looked around in the bathroom. The mirror was on the wall as it should've been. He turned around and laid the book on the counter next to the couch.

Alvin and Theodore came out of the kitchen and smiled nervously at him.

Simon gave Alvin a weird look. "Where is your hat, Alvin?"

Alvin froze. He felt his head and realized he wasn't wearing his cap. "I, uh, you see...It's, it's...It's in Dave's room! Yeah, I left it in there when we woke you up. I'll go get it." Alvin ran up the stairs, grabbed his hat, put it on, and returned.

Simon just smirked and nodded. He got up and grabbed the book and started outside.

"Where are you going?" Theodore asked.

"To return my library book. I've never been late." he answered. When he got to the library, Simon laid the book on the front desk. Mrs. Heyla looked up at him and smiled.

"Right on time, as usual, Simon. So, how'd you like the book?" she smiled.

"It was fine, Mrs. Heyla. But I think I'll stay away from the horror books for a while." Simon sighed.

"You didn't...you know?"

"Uh, nope! Not at all. But I did manage to scare Alvin with it. He didn't pull any tricks and Dave returns tomorrow."

"Good for you, sweetie. Anything you want to check out?"

"Not right now."

"Okay, good-bye then."

Simon waved good-bye to Mrs. Heyla, then left. He got back home with a smile on his face.

The next day, Dave came home early. Simon, Alvin, and Theodore ran up to and tackled him to the ground. They all laughed.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Dave asked.

"Nope. Boring as usual." Alvin smirked.

"You didn't get into any trouble?"

"Nope. Alvin was perfectly suttle." Simon responded.

"Great! And, hey, I found out about this game. We can play it later. It's called truth or dare. And I have a perfect dare for one of you!"

"What is it?" Theodore asked.

"Another thing I just learned about. Bloody Mary." Dave said.

They all screamed.

--

"Okay, girls, bye-bye! Remember, Brittany, no trouble making and no parties!" Miss Miller waved good-bye to the girls and left.

Jeanette had been at the library. She returned as soon as Miss Miller walked out the door. She had a smirk on her face and a wine red book in her hand.

"What book did you get?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see, later." Jeanette answered. She sat down and started reading it.

Brittany ran to the phone.

"What are you doing, Brittany? Didn't Miss Miller say no parties?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm just calling the boys..." Brittany answered. The phone beeped a while, then totally stopped. "The phone's dead! Great! There goes my par—my, um, plans to hang out with the boys."

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes. Brittany started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor queried.

"To the boys' house." She walked outside. She walked back in a minute later soak and wet. Jeanette and Eleanor burst out laughing. "It's been raining all week!"

"And it's not done yet. It's supposed to rain this week, too." Jeanette told her.

"Perfect!"

Later that night, after the girls got into their pajamas, they sat in the living room. The power was out due to the storm. Jeanette had told them she wanted to show them a new game.

"It's called truth or dare. You pick either truth or dare when the person says your name." Jeanette explained.

"Okay." They said.

"I'll go first. Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Brittany smirked.

Jeanette smirked. "I dare you to go into the bathroom and look directly into your own eyes in the mirror. Then say Bloody Mary three times."

"Okay." Brittany got up and went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She averted her own eyes though. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

Nothing happened for a long while. Brittany smirked, and then saw the white faces of her sisters. She felt a warm, thick, red, liquid drip down her face.

Then, the girls' screams could be heard throughout the house.

--

**Ha-ha! Did you like the ending? I **_**might**_**—repeat **_**might**_**—make a sequel. Review telling me if you want one or not.**


End file.
